


The Fist Emoji

by Harrygettinassfucked



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, THINGS I AM NOT RUINING SHIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrygettinassfucked/pseuds/Harrygettinassfucked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey guys.... First fic on this account. Tell me what you think :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fist Emoji

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit I put the notes in the summary space

One day harry was walking and by walking I mean prancing obviously and he stepped into a sex toy shop yes just a shop containing sex toys get over it. He buys everything flirts with the damn cashier as always in every fic. He goes home and stores them all in a closet as well as stepping in there with them. They all go into his ass. Harry screams in PLEASURE YES STRETCH THAT HOLE BITCH MAKE ME YOURS SEX TOYS HARRY SCREAMS I FORGOT THE QUOTATION MARKS BUT I AM TYPING THIS ON MY DUMB ASS PHONE AND IT TAKES TOO LONG TO GO BACK

HARRY SCREAMS AND MOANS AND WHIMPERS AND WHINES AND GROANS AND DEOOLS AND BEGINS CHOKING ON HIS OWN SALIVA BEFORE REALIZING SOMETHING AMAZING AND USING IT AS FUCKING LUBE WHAT A SMART FUCKING IDEA YOU FUCKING YAM ASS

harry smiles as all of the toys begin to vibrate by themselves in his ass, from the pressure and actually from the vibrators. He feels a butt plug nudge his spleen. A nipple clamp take hold of his PROSTATE. That capitalizes automatically also fucking beautiful.

Harry walks out of the closet, grabbing a bag of green seedless grapes (do green grapes have seeds not sure but if they did harry would fit a million into his mouth lesbihonest) 

Harry walks outside and basks in the sunlight. Unless it is snowing then he basks in the snow

Harry hears his phone ring

He takes it out of his bun

The caller ID reads

Obama.


End file.
